Tell Tale Heart
by BlinkGeek182
Summary: The tragedy that is Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. How they met and what happens as time progresses. The parentage of Voldemort. R
1. Gaunt's NotSoHappy Family

**A/N:** Merope's story of how she met Tom Riddle, and the events occurring after that. First proper fanfic so reviews are appreciated :o)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**1. The Gaunt's not-so-happy family**

The day was crisp and fresh with sunlight creeping ever so slowly through a grimy window of the Gaunt's house. The house was in a state of disrepair; a stunning contrast to the legacy of mansions with turrets and high towers of Salazar Slytherin. But too true this was, as the Gaunt's were of course exceptionally poor (after losing all their inheritance one way or another) and more often than not, extremely ill-tempered.

"Get up you filthy squib!", screeched Gaunt, a look of maddening terror in his eyes. "And make Breakfast!"

Shakily Merope woke up from a disruptive sleep full of distorted dreams of that handsome muggle from across the way. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

The Gaunt house was more so one large room which branched off into sections; the kitchen, the lounge, and the bedroom. Each room progressively smaller than the last. The Gaunt's in all their former glory did not have much for themselves at this point in time, choosing to keep their pride above all else despite their pitiful existence.

Merope stood silently, staring at the dirty brick walls, whilst tending to the now cooking breakfast.

"I saw you last night you know," hissed a voice in parseltongue next to her ear.

Merope's eyes widened in shock.

"You looking at that filthy muggle", jeered Morfin. "Sneaking about in the garden to glimpse that worthless muggle pass by. What would Dad say eh? He'd set you right. I should tell him I should".

Merope remained still. A silent anger bubbling deep inside of her, every ounce of her being wishing that she could run away from what she was.

"Well I set him right afterwards, I did", her brother hissed. "You see, he didn't look too great with hives sticking from his pretty face".

Flashback 

_Merope crouched behind the stonewall that separated the Gaunt House to the main road. Any moment now the handsome Tom Riddle would ride by. He had to use this road to get back to Little Hangleton from work. The first time she had glimpsed him she had felt a warm tingling sensation in her stomach that was rare, which had resulted in an almost uncontrollable infatuation._

_Sure enough, moments later the unmistakable sounds of a gallop were heard from far off in the distance._

_Morfin meanwhile, looked outside the grimy windows of the Gaunt cottage, a frown creased his features as he spied Merope squatting behind the wall apparently waiting for something. His frown quickly bubbled into rage as he saw her face light up at the sight of the muggle filth as he rode horse backed pass the house. Morfin made up his mind; he was going to pay this dear muggle a visit tonight…_

Well that's it for one chapter. Dunno how it went, so tell me what you think won't you?

Cheers


	2. Of Riddles And Puzzles

**A/N: A continuation of the flash back from chapter 1 (Thanks a bunch for the reviews!) Sorry I haven't been able to update for so long, fanfiction was down for a bit and I've gone back to school from holidays.**

**Plus, Don't know how often I'll be able to update as I'm back at school, so hopefully soon enough!**

**I read a profile on the Gaunt Family on (that site is so good) and apparently they're all inbred, which is a tad disturbing but kind of explains their craziness… anyhoo, moving on:**

**2. Of Riddles And Puzzles**

Tom Riddle made his way back from work. To say that he was handsome was a complete understatement. The word 'handsome' couldn't even sum everything up. No, the Tom Riddle of Little Hangleton was to say at least the definition of near perfection. With his dark hair, dark eyes, and tall stature his physical appearance left little else to be desired. There was a certain aura about him, a quiet mystique that made the girls of Little Hangleton swoon.

_He was riding home from work; the sky was tinged with orange, a silent reflection of the dying sun. Little Hangleton had been his home since childhood. His father and mother were in aristocracy in comparison to the sad dipiladated homes that bore the stretch of road on his way home. The most being a stone cottage belonging to an outcast family with two children; a girl and a boy who were oft heard making strange hissing noises. Their tales and rumours were often told in the old village pub._

_Tom Riddle rode on and on until the stretch of rode bent and took him towards his Manor. This manor was of course, the best in the town with its gleaming oak doors, and massive windows upon the elegance of the whole picture perfect mansion._

_Morfin's heart rate increased with every step towards the muggle. He deserved what was coming. He had somehow ensnared Merope by his looks and charm. No he had to do something about it, no pureblood descendant of the Great Salazar Slytherin was going to run off with a fraudulent muggle. The result would be Mudbloods and that was something simply unforgivable._

"_Had a good day today muggle?" Morfin hissed at Riddle._

"_Wha-?" Came the stuttered reply, "Who are you?"_

"_Someone you don't want to cross paths with" Morfin spat, taking out his wand. "You're getting what you deserve, imagine: a filth filled muggle with Slytherin's heir, the shame it would hold."_

_It was Riddle's turn to get angry. This scraggly man, with matted hair, and crazed eyes ranting and raving on about something that made no sense. _

"_Listen, I don't know who you are or what you're even on about, so I suggest you get out of my face before I call the police."_

"_Perhaps Merope won't be so in love with you after I fix your face"_

"_..Merope? It's Cecilia who's in love with me!"_

_There was no reply this time, just an incantation roared into the night._

"_FURNUNCULUS!"_

_  
As the spell hit Riddle, furious red hives swelled up on his face. And his yells were heard even over Morfin's sardonic laughter._

_And as Morfin vanished from the manor, leaving the now extremely unpleasant Tom Riddle, he had to wonder: who was Cecilia? And if this was true, then there was no way in hell the Muggle would want Merope._

"And that's what happened to your dear beloved muggle", concluded Morfin in a menacing tone.

Merope couldn't respond, she was in a state of distress.

Merope continued to stare gloomily at the grubby wall. Thoughts were whirling inside her head.

Morfin however, did not mention Cecilia to Merope, having a rather unspoken affection towards her decided to leave the subject at that, at least for the moment. Muggle torment always put Morfin into a good mood.

"Won't the ministry find out?" whispered Merope, her head finally snapping down towards Earth.

"What?", hissed Morfin.

"Yeah, the ministry can detect magic in muggle secluded areas", Merope exclaimed hope arising in her, that her beloved Tom Riddle would not be permanently damaged. "What if they come and fine you?"

"Then let those muggle-lovers come", spat Morfin his exuberance quickly ebbing away, "then they can see what a good job of it I actually did on that Muggle fool".

"Father won't be happy"

"Is he ever happy? We have to ask that question"

"It's because we're poor"

Morfin quickly lost his temper.

"It's because you're a squib! And that muggle you're lusting after, he already has someone! That's saying something since the Descendent of Slytherin is even rejected by a mere foolish muggle!"

Merope stared at Morfin, speechless.

"What are you two bickering about?" came a voice, and both Morfin and Merope jumped. "And you, you useless squib, have you finished cooking yet?"

"Nearly", Merope muttered, dejectedly, her heart breaking and shattering into pieces just like the oats in the pan that were slowly but surely disintegrated into nothing.

"NEARLY? USELESS FILTH" screeched Marvolo. "PATHETIC SQUIB, GOOD FOR NOTHING-", but his words were cut out underneath Merope's yells as he yanked on her hair.

Merope stumbled onto the ground as Marvolo hit her across the face.

Eyes welling with tears she defeatedly went back to the stove.

"I see someone outside", hissed Marvolo whilst peering crooked back outside the grimy window. It was actually saying something that he could actually **distinguish **anything through the dust-covered filth that covered the glass. "Morfin, go see what it is and quickly!" he shouted waving his hands about maniacally.

**A/N: Well that's it for part 2… Hope it's okay… Next: What happens after that Bob Ogden fellow visits the Gaunt's from the ministry. Since Morfin did commit a spot of muggle torment! Reviews are cherished.. I hope the chapter's okay!**


	3. Bob, Whispers, Trouble: Part 1

**3. Bob, Whispers, Trouble, and Other Paraphernalia: Part1**

**A/N: Bits and pieces are from the Half-Blood Prince mainly dialogue, so spoilers ahead if you haven't read the book! (If you haven't, go read it!) :)**

Bob Ogden, a rather tubby old man with greying hair made his way down the pathway that lead it's way to the Gaunt's household. His stubby feet encased in browning shoes, stamping the gravel, with a most satisfying _crunch_. Bob, having worked at the Ministry of Magic for the majority of his life, was used to this kind of childish and pointless muggle torment. It was kind of pathetic, wizards praying on helpless muggles, but nevertheless, there were always the weird ones in the bunch.

He had had word, from the ministry, whilst doing his usual rounds at the office that yet another spot of muggle torment had occurred again, last night. So with tempers raised, he set off for the prosecution of Mr. Morfin Gaunt of Little Hangleton.

It was a hot summer's day and the flies were out, buzzing around and around as Bob followed the path. At last the path winded out to the side, and coming out of it stood the stony, dilapidated house, famed legacy of the Great Salazar Slytherin.. or so they all thought.

Of course, after the handsome Tom Riddle had been attacked last night, the Ministry had detected the use of magic in front of a muggle and rushed to the site immediately. Sure enough, there was Tom Riddle, still bewildered and distressed, hands all over the head. The medics immediately cleared his memory, and healed his face, all in the matter of a flick of the wand. They crept into his manor and tucked him into bed, and knowing that when he woke up, he wouldn't remember anything.

This was now the hard part; Bob Ogden's role in apprehending the guilty and bringing them back to the ministry for further hearing.

Tom Riddle woke with a start. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he shook his head, trying to shake the images of a crazy man brandishing a wooden stick at him. The wooden stick had emanated a strange unnatural blue light and then his face had burned. The vision had seemed so real. He shuddered, tracing his hands over his face, which was (now) thankfully bare smooth.

His mother and father, was of course Little Hangleton's most talked about people. Rich Mr. and Mrs. Riddle who were snobby and flaunted their wealth to the population of Little Hangleton never mingled with the townsfolk unless needed to (for some reason or another) and it was usually to scam them somehow. And then their son Tom Riddle, who was quite arrogant, but knew how to swoon and treat the ladies. No, no one was quite good enough for this family, for at the moment at the height of their wealth, they were unreachable and certainly unattainable especially to the common-folk who lived in the town also know as Little Hangleton.

There were always whispers and gossip at the local pub, the townspeople, it had to be said, loved talk and were often heard swapping rumours about Mr. and Mrs. Riddle's dear son Tom Riddle, galloping around with sweet Cecilia of Great Hangleton where her parents were lord and lady. Of course, this was the match practically made in heaven, where handsome Tom, the Squire's Son was with the beautiful brown haired and dole-eyed Cecilia; both of rich parentage and of stable upper-class families. Something, some of the townsfolk may admit to wanting, but could never have.

Bob was now nearing the house, the setting sun giving an unnatural ethereal shine on the place. Bob shivered and moved cautiously, though stumbling occasionally on the irregular grown tree roots. The cottage itself emitted an unnatural sense of atmosphere, where it was one of forlorn despair. Then from overhead, a scraggly man with matted hair dropped down from the ancient dishevelled oak tree, in front of the house and landed with a loud thump on the mossy ground.

'Er – Good Morning.. I'm from the ministry and', Bob started awkwardly, rather taken by surprise by the sudden entrance.

He was cut off however when the man sent a torrent of hisses and spits at him, waving his hands about that revealed a dagger in one hand and a wand in the other.

"_You're not welcome here"_

"I'm err sorry? I don't understand you", Bob said nervously, eyeing the wand uneasily.

The man however glowered back at him. Here was this tubby man, having no business at all at the Gaunt House and refusing to leave. He took several steps towards the man so that they were almost face-to-face. Ogden espied the danger he was in and stepped nervously backwards, his feet trailing the mossy floor. Morfin not to be deterred, raised his wand, muttered an inaudible incantation, there was a bang, and Bob was sent spiralling to the floor. His face now bore a sick yellowy pus.

Marvolo, face full of irritation, came speeding out of the door, banging it behind him and yelled out in a raspy voice "Morfin!"

Morfin, was cackling maniacally at the sight of Ogden on the floor. Marvolo took one look and seemed to understand: Ministry of Magic.

He voiced his thoughts 'Ministry is it?'

'Correct' replied Ogden angrily. 'And you are Mr. Gaunt of Little Hangleton?'

Marvolo nodded tartly.

Merope was still inside the house, cooking and peering subtly at the commotion occurring outside. She had guessed right. The ministry had come, which also nearly guaranteed that Riddle was okay. She couldn't really explain the feelings that she had for Tom Riddle. He just captivated her, in a way that she would constantly think about him. He was alluring, he was someone she found she couldn't stop obsessing over, like where he was, what was he doing? Though she rarely ventured outside of the house to the village pub or library or shops or whatever, the moments in which she did catch a glimpse of the beautiful Tom Riddle, left her in a state of wonder and awe.

No one had ever made her feel this way. But how could he if she they had never even once shared a conversation? No, she had always been deprived of love, she couldn't exactly say she loved her father, though it almost broke her heart to think about it. He had abused her and Morfin for countless years and though this affected her dearly, there was a small part inside her that knew that someday, somehow she would escape the hellhole she was living in.


End file.
